kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Ranga's Death
Quotes *(To Ushio)Neo Ranga Master No *(To Neo Ranga)Is is Too Late Is It *(To Lucario)No *(To Neo Ranga)Lucario Promise Promise Me You Train The Boy *(To Lucario)Yes Master *(To Neo Ranga)He Is The Chosen One He Will Bring Ballets Train Him *(To Godzilla)I'm Sorry Ushio Believe He's Death Forever Now *(To Nyuu Kaede)Oh No Who Well Make Nyuu Lucy's Friends Just Like The Way They Love Him *(To Ushio)This Is All My Fault Is Neo Ranga He Die Because of Us *(To Gamera)Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Then I Heard Die For His Life Well I'm Sorry Dude He's Gone And He's Death Forever Right? *(To Luchia)Yeah I Know *(To Terry)Hakufu Can't You Use Fireworks For Today? *(To Hakufu)This Is The Old Legends Ever Has This Before I Burn His Life With His Memory And Tell Then His Ghost Have Return To Go See His Friends In Spirit World *(To Mavis)He Looks So Natural Is Funny He Good Roaring And Greatest Friend We Never Had *(To Kaine)I Wish I Know it And He Got Killed By Sith Lord Name Darth Maul *(To Yoda)Confer on You The Level of Jedi Knight The Council Does *(To Yoda)But Agree With Your Taking This Boy As Your Padawan Learner I do not *(To Ash Ketchum)Yeah This Battra Was Here In Tatooine He Become Young Padawan learner And I Never Know *(To Lucario)Neo Ranga Believed in Him *(To Ash Ketchum)Neo Ranga Believed in Him? *(To Lucario)Yes Ash Yes *(To Yoda)The Chosen One The Boy May Be Nevertheless Grave Danger I Fear in His Training *(To Godzilla)Yeah Fear in His Training I Guess *(To Lucario)Guys I Give Neo Ranga My Word I Will Train Battra as Your Friend Godzilla *(To Godzilla)Well Yeah Battra Always Be Hero That Was I Heard Neo Ranga Was Death Go On *(To Lucario)Master Yoda I Gave Neo Ranga My Word Will Train Battra *(To Lucario)Without The Approval of The Council if I Must *(To Yoda)Neo Ranga's Defiance I Sense In You Need That You Do Not Agree With You Council Does Your Apprentice Battra Will Be *(To Ushio) Sobbing *(To Maka Albarn)Don't Cry Ushio He's Death Forever Now *(To Yuuhi)This Is Make Us For The Oldest Day To Our Family *(To Nyuu Kaede)After All Thoes Times And I Saw Him Wishing Upsend One Neo Range That One I Never Till Himself *(To Battra)What Will Happened To Me Now? *(To Lucario)Council Have Granted Me Permission To Train You You Will Be a Hero I Promise *(To Joel)Why He Kill Neo Ranga *(To Godzilla)He Got Kill By Darth Maul And Now He's Gone Forever *(To Joel)What He Not Gonna protech Them AnyMore? *(To Godzilla)They Trying Protech Theirself They Will Be Warriors I Promise To Them *(To Joel)So That's Not Was Explaing Really *(To Gamera)I Can't Believe This is All My Fault *(To Ame)I Know It is Your Fault Gamera When Neo Ranga Fight Darth Maul Now He Death Forever *(To Gamera)Yeah Now We Got Battra He Always To Be Our Friend *(To Ame)Yep This is Always To Be Our Great Heroes Godzilla Battra And Nagasumi Michishio Are Begin Together in This Day *(To King Kazma)But Ame What When Sith Will Be Destroyed? *(To Allodrago)Yeah When Sith Will Be Destroyed? *(To Hard Brick)He's Right You Know *(To Mace Windu)There's No Doubt The Mysterious Warrior Was A Sith *(To Yoda)Mmm Always Two There Are No More No Less A Master And An Apprentice *(To Mace Windu)But Which Was Destroyed? The Master or Apprentice Also See Category:Death Category:Funeral Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Story